List of quotes in Gex: Enter the Gecko
This is a list of some of the quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex: Enter the Gecko. All are relevant to certain situations. A majority of them were from the first Gex game. Tail Attacking North America *''"Get your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!"'' *''"It's tail time!"'' *''"YYYEEESSS!"'' *''"That's for 12 years of Full House!"'' *''"Now, that's what I call getting some tail."'' *''"All right! It's tail time!"'' *''"My tail's gonna kick your butt!"'' *''"Time to go postal!" (sounding like a robot)'' *''"Say hello to the floor!"'' *''"Put that in your pipe and smoke it."'' *''"I'm doing this for you!"'' *''"Gecko-chop baby yeah!"'' *''"Gecko-chop baby!"'' *''"Karate-chop!"'' *''"Watch me use my tail to kick your butt."'' *''"This is for Mr. Sinatra."'' *''"You're nothing see, you're nothing!"'' *''"I'll give you such a pinch!"'' *''"Move like a butterfly sting like a gecko!"'' *''"This is for all the angels in heaven."'' *''"Eat this!"'' *"File this under 'ouch'!" *''"Judo-chop baby!"'' *''"Judo-chop baby yeah!"'' Europe * "Watch me use my tail to kick your behind." When a fly buzzes around Gex North America *''"You mean I'm not 99.9% clean?"'' *''"Are you after that old sandwich in my pocket?"'' *''"Hello there, my secret friend!"'' *''"I ain't gonna make!"'' *''"I got a mate!"'' *''"You are a secret friend!"'' Europe When Gex eats a fly North America *''"Mmmm... buttery."'' *''"Tastes are licking and...ehhhhhhh we heard it."'' *''"Spock, load the tongue."'' *''"Burp!"'' *''"That's the sweet stuff darling."'' *''"Mmm... TVs instead of potatoes."'' *''"All right that's the spot."'' Europe When Gex collects the collectibles North America *''"3 more I have the whole set!"'' *''"Oh gimme, gimme, gimme!"'' *''"I'll take one of those, and some of these."'' *''"If this weren't a video game, I'd be on my way to prison!"'' *''"Sweet, like candy!"'' *''"Need it! Need it! Need it!"'' *''"For me! You shouldn't have!"'' *''"One for me and one for me!"'' Europe Grabbing a ledge with Tongue North America *''"Licking my way to the top!"'' *''"A little tongue now, a lot of tail later."'' *''"Pardon my tongue darling."'' *''"Slip of the tongue."'' *''"Slip of the tongue! Mhmhmh."'' *''"Slip of the tongue, baby!"'' Europe Taking Damage North America *''"NOW CUT THAT OUT!" (Gex also says this quote in a somewhat high pitch)'' *''"Warp core breach is imminent, Captain!"'' *''"Cut stunt gecko!"'' *''"You never knocked me down!"'' *''"Easy..." (angrily)'' *''"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pin cushion!"'' *''"Cut my eyes, I can't see!"'' *''"THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!"'' *''"Um, that's not in the script..."'' *''"Must... regain... balance."'' *''"Uh, someone yell cut!"'' *''"Mental note: get a tetanus."'' *''"Body blow! Body blow!"'' *''"It hurts!"'' Europe *''"Someone yell 'Cut'!"'' *''"Stunt gecko!"'' *''"Where's the stunt gecko?"'' *''"You never knocked me down!"'' *''"Easy..." (angrily)'' *''"NOW CUT THAT OUT!"'' Falling into a Pit North America *''"Damn this pesky gravity!"'' *''"Damn this pesky gravity to hell!"'' *''"Prepare to abandon ship."'' *''"If I were real this would hurt."'' *''"Mr. Wizard!"'' *''"Aaaaah!"'' Europe *''"Prepare to abandon ship."'' *''"Geronimo."'' *''"Geronimo!"'' *''"Oh dear."'' When Gex is on water North America *''"They call him Flipper, Flipper." (singing)'' *''"SHARK!!!!"'' *''"SHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK!!!"'' *''"Piranhas? What Piranhas?"'' *''"Piranhas? Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle!"'' *"I hope my fake hip is rust-proof!" (in an old man's voice) Europe Getting burned by fire, magma, poison or electric water in the N64 version, or while the fire powerup is active in the Playstation version North America * "Is it just me or am I ENGULFED IN FLAMES?!" * "I'm flaming--in the manly way..." * "FLAME ON!" * "I am the god of hellfire!" * "Pepto...Bismol!" * "Indigestion!" Europe * "Flame on!" * "I think I'm having a hot flush." * "Indi...gestion!" * "Pepto...Bismol!" Getting burned by fire, magma, poison or electric water in the Playstation version * "Woah." * "WOAH!" * "ow." * "OWOWOWOW!" Toon TV North America *''"Oh no, I'm too young to have a second childhood!"'' *''"The government told me that these experiments were over!"'' *''"YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" (in a Daffy Duck like voice while commenting on the Daffy Duck costume)'' *''"Note to self: Don't drink tap water at Jerry Garcia's."'' *''"Note to self: Don't step on any brown mushy rocks!"'' *''"Note to self: Don't buy rocket sled made by ACME."'' *''"This is really about your father isn't it?"'' *''"Damn IRS!"'' *''"Will Cheech and/or Chong, report to the front desk!"'' *''"Hey! I feel like I'm trapped in Boy George's pants!"'' *''"Look, I just wanted a gift shop in the bathroom."'' *''"My inner child is coming out and it hurts!"'' *''"And remember kids, never buy a marvolay from a guy with a top hat."'' *''"This is like a luau at Mel Blanc's house!"'' *''"We're on the road to nowhere!" (singing)'' *''"Have fun storming the castle!" (when castle is encountered)'' *''"What did you flunk out of nasty camp?"'' *''"Ah to see the world as Keith Richards does."'' *''"Brought to you by up-Chuck Jones."'' Europe *''"Ah, to see the world as Keith Richards does."'' *''"This is about your father, isn't it?"'' *''"Note to self: Don't step on any brown mushy rocks!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in Boy George's pants!"'' *''"This is no time for cartoon jokers!"'' Scream TV North America *"Has anyone seen Carol-Anne in here?" (entering room with the DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT sign) *''"Bring out the gimp." (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Hey cutie." (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Hello pretty." (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Bring out your dead!" (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"I understand the head throwing, but the dress?" (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Is your skull a metaphor?" (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Jimmy Hoffa, white courtesy phone, Jimmy Hoffa." (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"You, my friend, have an eating disorder." (encountering floating skeleton)'' *''"Sorry Mr. Presley, hahaha not yet thanks."'' *''"The imperial fleet would never follow us in to a floating furniture field." (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"Well that's real scary guys, a floating toilet" (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"The odds of navigating a floating furniture field are 3327 to 1." (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"Pat, I'll take the floating chair for $200, and the rest on account?" (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"Well we met our panel (chuckles) walls... panels, heh..." (encountering wall monsters)'' *''"You moved the headstones, but you didn't move the bodies!"'' *''"What are you, Larry King's barber? Ha! Ha! You're alright!" (encountering frankenstein monster)'' *''"Nice haircut, when did we enlist" (encountering frankenstein monster)'' *''"Red Side Story auditions are down the hall." (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"And stab and kick and 2!" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Go stab someone your own size!" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Let me guess: your parents don't understand you." (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Carrot Top, is that you" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"West Side Story auditions are down the hall" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Benihana not hiring?" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Hmm yes, but can you make julienne fries?" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"And stab, and kick, and two!" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Which one of you played Coco in Fame" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Do I ammuse you? Like a clown?"'' *''"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" (in a scared voice)'' *''"Ugly is as Ugly does."'' *''"No! No! No! I wanted the pit there and the pendulum'' there!" *''"Reminds me of Halloween at Rip Taylor's."'' *''"Uh, hi, I'm here for the real-world interview?"'' *''"It beats the Matterhorn, what are you going to do?"'' *''"Who forgot to pay the gravity bill?" (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"This place is bigger than Drew Carey's bar tab."'' *''"Heeeeeeeere's Gexy!"'' *''"Welcome to Under This Old House."'' *''"Man, Hef has let his place go"'' *''"The ad says Beverly Hills adjacent."'' *''"I hate these low budget b-levels."'' *''"This house is now clean."'' *''"Today is a good day to die!"'' *''"Behind one of these doors is a brand new car!"'' *''"Don't take career advice from Joe Piscopo."'' *''"Redrum, Redrum!" *"Reminds me of my bother's dorm room."'' *''"Axe in the chest for Scatman Crothers."'' *''"This is what Tim Burton thinks about when he's in the tub."'' *''"So this is never-never land, you'd never guess it from the outside."'' *''"FedEx for Roger Corman."'' *''"Lily, have you seen grandpa?"'' *''"The real estate wizardry of Tom Vu at work."'' *''"Welcome to the New York city mass transit system."'' *''"I am most certainly not in the vicinity of Kansas anymore."'' *''"You have the swan-like grace of a young Nixon."'' *''"Freddy, Jason; Jason, Freddy."'' *''"Believe me, you smell like I feel."'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, Tom Arnold's acting coach."'' Europe *''"Heeeeeeere's Gexy!"'' *''"Now who would live in a room like this?"'' *''"This place is bigger than Oliver Reed's bar tab..."'' *''"Hey, the ad said Beverly Hills adjacent!"'' *''"I hate these low budget b-levels."'' Circuit Central North America *''"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"'' *''"Hmmm.... www.dork.com!"'' *''"What is this? Outtakes from Deep Space 9!?"'' *''"How did I get in Bill Gates' head?" *"All this technology still can't explain why David Hasslehoff is so popular."'' *''"I love that guy. He's not housebroken."'' *''"This is like an all-nighter at Richard Simmons' house."'' *''"The only thing this place doesn't have is a baby gap."'' *''"All this technology so fat guys can hear Rush Limbaugh?"'' *''"All this technology and Shatner still can't get a good hairpiece."'' *''"Coming soon the Wizard of Oz 2000!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in the Wiz!"'' *''"Boys, Tron's not gonna work once. It's not gonna work'' twice!"'' *"Ehhh! I should have become a Maytag repair man!"'' *''"Lady, I don't know who wired this for you, but none of this stuff is grounded."'' *''"Uh, lady, you gotta change your lint filter."'' Europe *''"Let's see.... www.dork.com!"'' *''"How'd I get in Bill Gates' head?"'' *''"Boys, Tron didn't work once. It's not working twice!"'' The Pre-History Channel North America *''"Welcome to Jurassic Park, keep your eyes peeled for sleestaks and other bad special effects."'' *''"In a land before time, when Saturday Night Live was funny."'' *''"WILMA!!!!"'' *''"I'll take 'Places I Can Burn To Death' for $100, Alex."'' *''"Marshall, Will, and Holly. On a routine expedition." (singing)'' *''"Add 1 million years, two white tigers and we're in Siegfried and Roy!"'' *''"One day soon, it'll be a smoke belching factory here!"'' *''"The difference between this and Hades is that there's no Kathy Lee Gifford."'' *''"Dr.Zaius, would an ape make a human doll that talks?!"'' *''"The natives will trade four of their women for the girl with the golden hair."'' *''"That's a spicy meatball."'' *''"GOODNESS GRACIOUS, GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!!!"'' *"And this is just one of the forty thousand rooms in Aaron Spelling's house!" *''"I haven't seen blasts like this since taco night at James Earl Jones' house."'' *''"OK who's job was it to mow the lawn?"'' *''"If Prince was a snail these would be his tracks."'' *''"There's a joke here about snail trails but I'm not gonna tell it."'' *''"Evolve or get out of my way pal!"'' *''"Hey it's my mother-in-law!"'' *"If this is the best they've got around here in six months we'll be running this planet" *''"Gecko shall not kill gecko!"'' *''"Soylent green is geckos!"'' *''"I should've come back here to fill my lava lamp hohoho!"'' *''"I am the lizard king, hear my roar!"'' *''"Memo to Gilligan. Try building a raft."'' (in an area with lava rafts) *''"A raft! How convenient! Those programmers think of everything."'' (in an area with lava rafts) Europe *''"Welcome to Jurassic Park"'' *''"The natives will give you four of their women for the girl with the golden hair."'' Kung-Fu Theater North America *''"My name is Caine, I seek water."'' *''"I'm looking for the two small girls that sing for Mothra."'' *''"What's harder, getting through this level or divvying up the check?"'' *''"I'll beat this level but in an hour I'll be hungry for another."'' *''"I'm Tom Vu, you can be a millionaire!"'' *''"Dr. Jones, I'll never get all three Sankara Stones."'' *''"Ugh, where's Short Round when you need him?"'' *''"I'm lost in Dick Dale's colon."'' *''"I knew I shouldn't have hired Margaret Cho as my landscaper."'' *''"With the level six you get egg roll."'' *''"Ahh, ancient Chinese level."'' *''"Oh hoho no, not the Hellraiser box."'' *''"Yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"This is going to be one expensive easter egg hunt" (when breaking vases)'' *''"Domo arigato Mr. digital roboto, domo."'' *''"Wax on, wax off."'' *''"Nice robe Mr. Hefner."'' *''"Come on Jake, it's Chinatown."'' *''"Yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"Why yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"You don't match the carpet and you have to go."'' *''"Ancient Chinese Secret, huh?"'' *''"Now listen to me grasshopper."'' *''"I'm having 'Nam flashbacks, and I wasn't even there!"'' *''"Waiter? Just box up the evil, I'll take it home."'' *''"Is this the Year of the Gecko?"'' *''"I'm looking for a man called Scaramanga."'' *''"Hmm, reminds me of Jackie Chan's bathroom."'' *''"So, this is where all the missing socks go."'' *''"Man, this place smells like ducks."'' *''"The things I do for Mooshoo..."'' *''"I'm the ultimate weapon, baby, yeah!"'' *''"Hi, I'm looking for the two small girls who sing for Mothra."'' *''"Akira to white courtesy phone, Akira to white courtesy phone."'' *''"Where's Shortround when you need him?"'' *''"Last time I was here, I was dressed as a woman. Yes!"'' *''"What's harder, getting through this level or digging up the check?"'' *''"Oh, great, the dream sequence from Brazil again."'' *''"Hey where's Tom Vu and the geishas?"'' Europe *''"Waiter, just box up the evil and I'll take it home."'' Rocket Channel North America *''"Captain, they are a bizarre alien race that find Adam Sandler funny."'' *''"The princess is here in the detention level."'' *''"Has anyone seen Fox Mulder's sister?'' *''"There's a gecko on my tail, R2, see what you can do with it!"'' *''"First sign of an Ewok, I'm out of here."'' *''"Meet Gex gecko"'' *''"Screw the Force, who's got a grenade?"'' *''"I feel like a walking dutch oven."'' *''"I don't think that's good air."'' *''"Spock, can you read me?"'' *''"This is major Gex to ground control" '' *''"We don't serve you kind in here!"'' *''"Are you related to the cartoon trash can at the movies?"'' *''"Are you fluent in gettin' your butt kicked?"'' *''"You are unwise to lower your defenses.''" *''"Alright boys, phasers on stun"'' *''"Tell me again the difference between the future and Las Vegas."'' *''"I knew Roswell would open up a casino."'' *''"Scotty, beam me into an Ivy League Sorority House."'' *''"Shouldn't I be wearing a lead apron?"'' *''"Well I guess this means I can't have children."'' *''"Two to beam up."'' *''"Keep the dribbles, I just want the quadrotriticale."'' *''"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"'' *''"Well, if it isn't Doctor Jellyfinger."'' *''"Is that a lightsaber are or you just happy to see me?"'' *''"I can't see a thing in this helmet."'' *''"Daddy wants air! Daddy wants air!"'' *''"Gexy wants new helmet! Gexy wants new helmet!"'' *''"This is radio 3 erect signing off."'' *''"Out of the way, Roseanne!"'' Europe Rezopolis North America *''"500 channels and still ''nothing on." *''"At least I'm not at the DMV."'' *''"Terminator? Phone call for a Mr. Terminator."'' *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than IRS Headquarters."'' *''"So this is where they decided to change Coke."'' *''"Looks like we got a fly in the spider's web"'' *''"Screens up."'' *''"The horror!"'' Europe *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than the Inland Revenue Headquarters."'' Unique Bonus Bonanzas Aztec 2 Step * "I've got ten seconds to save the world." In Drag Net * "Welcome to this week's episode of 'Touched By An Uncle'." * "All that work and I'm back where I started. It's just like college." * "My god! This is New York! I lived here... Worked here." The Spy Who Loved Himself * "Dead fly martini. Shaken not stirred." * "I am the last gecko." * "Gecko. Gex Gecko." I Got The Reruns * "This is the big one! I'm coming Elizabeth!" * "Ladies and gentlemen! The new Fall TV season!" * "So this is New Jersey." Trouble In Uranus * "Evening, Mr. Picasso!" * "To boldly go...I'm scared!" * "Oh William please... Give me a sponge bath." Boss Stages Gilligex Isle * "And they said testing A-bombs on this island would have no effect." Mooshoo Pork * "Someone who is not me could stand to lose a few pounds." Gexzilla vs. Mecharez Channel Z Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko